Cereal Guy
'''Cereal Guy is a stick figure Rage Comic character that is quite commonly used on imageboards and discussion forums as a multi-purpose reaction face. He also has a bowl of cereal in his hand. He is also known to be seen on Memegenerator.com on the original website version, and also as seen on the app version as well. This meme has appeared several times on Rage Comics and is also popular amongst people on the internet. Since then, the meme has became slightly popular on Rage Comics and also on Reddit and Tumblr as well. ''' History The original comic was posted by graphic designer Bob Averill (a.k.a. Lego_Robot) on the SomethingAwful forums sometime in 2007. Depicting a long-distance couple’s argument over the phone, the comic strip served as a parody of TV commercials for Reese’s Puffs cereal featuring the tagline “Candy?!… For breakfast? It’s Reese’s!” The popularity of the comic prompted Averill to start his own webcomic series Lego Robot Comics, now known as Plastic Brick Automaton. In late 2009, Averill’s character resurfaced as a reaction face on 4chan where he received the name “Cereal Guy”. For some time, the images were referred to as “Quiet when I’m talking” through a successful 45 GET-- however that name ultimately did not catch on. There also has been an alternative name for Cereal guy as well, but since the other name, "STFU when i'm talking" guy (which is the same meme as the original), didn't get recognized for a different name, then therefore, his other name never gained or reached any popularity since then. Following the generally positive reception of Cereal Guy, a number of derivative instances were introduced by other users on 4chan, such as Cereal Guy 2.0 the polished version of original MS paint image, Bubble Pipe Cereal Guy who appears to be taking a break from eating cereal and Cereal Guy Ninja doing a roundhouse kick: There is also a single topic blog titled Really, Cereal Guy?, which is dedicated to answering various people’s questions with counterpoints in character of Cereal Guy. since then, the meme has been made popular on the internet and also on Rage Comics as well. This meme has often appeared in Rage comics, but for one thing, by today's standards, the meme is still currently recognized as one of the most popular Stick-figure like, cereal eating rage comic character known to the internet, and possibly on memegenerator. It is unknown if he is still popular or not, but some people had been still making the memes of Cereal Guy on the internet as well. There also has been other memes that are sometimes photoshopped or modified onto the original meme. And sometimes in the meme, if his appearance is the same but even though has a different picture background, then sometimes he may have the same typing fonts as well. But by today's standards, people still make memes of him, and sometimes by today, some people may still lik Cereal Guy and some people may still make memes of him by using Rage Comics. Counterparts There has been other counterparts of him found on the internet instead of the original himself. In the original comic of him, there has been many different faced counterparts that seemed to appear to have different emotions than him and also has the same appearance, but with different emotions as well. After the original comic was made, instead of having the same original meme with cereal or him eating cereal while talking, There also has been a newspaper version of him that is sometimes used in Rage Comics or in other memes, sometimes there is a different action to the Newspaper Guy that appears to be torn up instead of reading it while looking at someone. And when Newspaper Guy was made, the appearance of him seemed to be drawn in a different style than the original, of course, the meme was also drawn in a different way as well with the torn newspaper guy counterpart as well. There also has been others besides the Newspaper Guy who also appears to have different faces from the Cereal Guy. Like for example, there is a spitting, realized disturbed version of cereal guy by the name of Cereal Guy (Spitting) who appears to be disturbed about something while he spits out cereal from his mouth. sometimes this meme is often used in Rage Comics to express that he had heard some shocking news as well. There also has been a different version of Cereal Guy named Cereal Guy (Squint), who appears to be curiously looking out to something that is not supposed to or mysterious happening around him. Sometimes the eye squinting version is often used in Rage Comics and also in some memes as well. There has been several other counterparts that could also be seen on the internet. It is unknown if there still is more memes of him made, but for one thing, there may be others are yet to be discovered, or maybe unidentfied on different websites or been unclaimed to be seen on the internet. Trivia *in the Newspaper Guy counterpart of Cereal Guy (as seen at your right above), he seems to be drawn in a different style rather than Cereal guy and appears as silent and wears glasses rather than talking with his mouth opened with cereal. *There also has been a Beer holding counterpart that seems to hold a cold drink resembling a bottle or beer while talking like the original cereal guy. *In the first comic of cereal guy before he was discovered by rage comics, he appears to have numerously different emotions that didn't succeed as a meme and even though the first one had a telephone and even became a meme, even though without anything but cereal and cereal crums outside his mouth. *The cereal guy is one of several memes (besides Big Mouth High or Me Gusta) that appears to use the same emotion with two different expressions in the meme at the same time. *In the sixth panel in the first comic, his face appearance appeared very similar to Pac-man from the original ongoing 1980 video game character Pac-Man who was created by Namco. *He is the oldest known Rage Comic character to appear on the internet as well. besides Trollface who appeared in 2008 and Rage Guy in 2008. And since he first appeared in 2007 before Rage Comics ever used Trollface or Rage Guy, then therefore, Cereal Guy may be considered to be the oldest Rage Comic Character ever known. *Around May 2010, 3 years after he was first drawn into his first comic, he started to get interested by 2% of internet users around that time. *By Feburary 2012, 100% who used the internet had became very interested on searching for cereal guy on the internet. Since then, He was very popular around that time. *He may be the first and only meme that appears as Rage Comic character who eats cereal or reads a newspaper as well. *In some memes, there has been several comics or memes made with a female version of him, sometimes the female version of the meme is called "Cereal Gal" or "Cereal Girl" as well as Cereal Guy. *Sometimes in memes, he is mentioned when saying "STFU when i'm talking" when he is mad at someone, and since his name hasn't been mentioned much, then therefore most people call him Cereal guy since he eats cereal, and even though for people who don't like to use the phrase "STFU" in it, then they sometimes or often call him Cereal Guy. Gallery CG.png|Original Image 0CLcDuXy.png|Beer Version 6sgRdDRp.png|... 9Q0FQFJJ.png|Mad 43840871.png|V2 Withoult Coments 97147171.png|Cereal Guy Drinking cereal_guy_animated_gif_by_azraeuz-d43gf9v.gif|Animated cereal_guy_in_hd_by_lemmino-d6076zi.png|HD Cereal Guy cereal_guy_newspaper_by_rober_raik-d4f6ptb.png|Newspaper Guy cereal_guy_newspaper_broke_by_rober_raik-d4f6qcm.png|Newspaper Guy (Suprised) cereal_guy_normal_by_rober_raik-d4clubn.png|Cereal Guy Normal cereal_guy_original_by_rober_raik-d4clutv.png|Old Cereal Guy cereal_guy_spitting_by_rober_raik-d4clu6f.png|Cereal Guy (Suprised) Category:Memes Category:Rage Comics Category:Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Image Macros Category:Popular Memes Category:Stick-Figures